Many different types of halters have been used to control and direct the behavior of equines such as horses. Some halters use a bit positioned across the back of the equine's mouth to apply behavior-inducing pressure to the mouth of the equine. The mouth is one of the most sensitive areas of the equine's head, and halters with bits take advantage of this sensitivity to control the equine's behavior. When the rider wants the equine to turn either left or right, the rider can pull on the corresponding rein. This causes the bit in the equine's mouth to move backwards against the lip, gum and tongue of the corresponding side of the equine's mouth. The equine will then turn its head in reaction to the pressure exerted by the bit. Likewise, if the rider wants the equine to stop, the rider can pull back on both rings, which causes the bit to ride up and into the equine's mouth against the tongue and on both sides of the equine's lips and gums causing the equine to move its head backward and to slow down or stop.
While a bit can be a very effective tool in controlling an equine, over use of the bit or excessive force applied by the bit can result in damaged or bruised gums, lips and tongue of the equine's mouth. If the excessive force is severe it can render the equine's mouth too sore and sensitive to use the bit. In addition, some equines will not tolerate having the bit placed in their mouth.
Other halters rely on the application of behavior-inducing pressure to other pressure sensitive areas of the equine's head, such as the poll and behind the ears. U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,031, for example, discloses a horse training apparatus which employs pressure beads connected to a cord for applying pressure behind the ears of the horse. Such devices are only marginally effective, however, owing to an inability to consistently position the pressure beads at the precise area of acuity/sensitivity. It would be desirable to have an equine training halter configured in such a way as to reduce or eliminate the potential for improper positioning of pressuring inducing elements of the halter.